The worlds of Fantasy
by Fox King jm
Summary: This story is about Heroes from many worlds coming together for a adventure of a lifetime. The truth behind the heart of all worlds. Many crossovers and more. I do not own anything. So, please enjoy The worlds of Fantasy


**Hello, I'm Johnny and this is my first fanfic. I want you guys, to know I'm new too this I'll do my best with my first story. This fanfic is an ultimate cross over of anime video games and many more. I do not own Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, DBZ, Kingdom Hearts, (No Disney characters) or any anime, video games, and cartoons later in the future chapters. This fanfic has strong language, violence, and lime/lemons in future chapters. So please enjoy The worlds of fantasy.**

In the beginning, God made the world in seven days. But in reality he made many worlds and the heart to all worlds also known as kingdom hearts. The world in the middle, of the worlds was the earth known as Gaea. And the world's guardian the greatest keyblade master of the heavens and time itself, his name was kami. But one day, 14 years ago the king of heartless tried to devour and destroy all of the worlds. Kami was the only one to stop this great powerful heartless king. He was greatly, wounded from his battle with the king of heartless and on the breaking point of death before he died. Kami sealed the heartless in a new born baby, the boy's name is Johnny. And this is his story.

**XxxxX Time skip 14 years later XxxxX **

It was another morning and a young boy of the age of 14 by the name of Johnny, was getting ready for school. Johnny had curly black hair but unlike other people's hair his was very odd but also special, he had bangs and the front of his hair was spiky. His eyes where brown and he was light dark skinned. His body figure was a bit on the chubby side. He took a quick shower had something to eat and got dress in his usual black shirt, blue jeans, a hooded black and red sweater grabbed his black and white shoes and was on his way to school.

"Well, it's another beautiful day." Johnny said. He notices a family of five having a good time together. Johnny looks up into the sky, and starts to wonder.

Johnny, has always been alone all of his life. He never, knew his mother or his father but that never stopped him from trying to be happy even if some people despised him, but he never knew why.

Johnny looked at his right hand, and smiled. He smiled because, of the promise he made to some very special friends he meet a long time ago.

**XxxxX Flashback 9 years ago XxxxX **

At five year old Johnny was sitting in a park all by himself with no one to play with and out of nowhere a ball rolled next to him.

"Hi you want to play with us?"

Johnny looked up, and sees a group of kids around his age some younger and some a year or so older playing.

"So, you want to play with us?" A blonde boy, with three whiskers marks asked.

"It will be a lot of fun." A boy said with orange hair.

"Yeah, it will be so much fun. It's better then, sitting by yourself." A girl said, with light brown (taupe) hair. Who had her hair tide in pigtails.

"And later we will, have lunch later on too." A boy said, with spiky brown hair.

"Yup, it will be really fun." A boy said, with short black hair, wearing a straw hat, and who had a scar underneath his left eye.

"But for now, let's have some fun." A boy said with pink hair.

"Come on lazy, bones get up." A girl said, with dark skin and brown hair. Who grabbed, Johnny by the hand and trying to get him up.

"Oh please, we promise it will be a lot of fun." Another girl said, with pink and green eyes and a cross like necklace that she wears around her neck.

"Hey come guys, let's get going already!" A blonde hair boy yelled.

"Wait up big bother." another blonde hair boy said.

"Okay then…" Johnny mutters.

For the first time in his life he was happy. Happy someone or rather kids, did not hate or despised him. Johnny was having, a lot of fun with children his age. It was a blast, for Johnny hopping the fun will never end. As the day want by, they all watched the sunset seeing how beautiful it was.

"I... I… had a lot of fun. Thank you. I wish, it would never end… but it's getting late, and well… thank you guys." Johnny said, as bowed his head in graduate.

"Wait, tell us your name."

"I'm Johnny." He replied.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto replied.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Icihgo replied.

"I'm Maka Albarn it's, very nice to meet you." Maka said.

"I'm Sora, and today was a blast." Sora said.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu replied.

"I'm Luffy. Luffy said.

"My name is Korra." Korra said.

"I'm Moka Akashiya it was really nice, to meet you Johnny. Moka said.

"I'm Ed Elric. And this is my little bother Al. Ed said.

"Hello." Replied Al.

"It was nice to meet you all, and… c…can we all still be friends?" Asked Johnny.

The children looked, at Johnny like he was crazy.

"Put out your right hand." Naruto said.

As Johnny put out his right hand everyone did so, as well and put their hands together. He's eyes widen, as he saw all of his new friends smiling all of them making a promise at will least forever.

"Johnny, you are our friend. We are your friends. Maybe your new family, but no matter what happens, just remember we'll always be friends. And, we will make some more friends. That's a promise of a life time." Sora said.

Everyone nodded. Liking, the promise they all made. Johnny was very happy, and filed with joy after making the promise of a life time.

"Naruto, it's getting late let's go home." Said a red hair woman.

"Okay, kaa-san." Naruto said as his wave good bye to his new friends, and ran into his mother's arms. The two uzumakis left for home.

"Ichigo!" yelled, two girls with their, mother and father getting their big bother home for dinner.

"Okay then, my family is waiting for me. I hope we all meet again." Ichigo said as he left with his family.

"Maka your papa is here, to bring you home. Let's go your, mama is waiting for us." Said a man with red hair that looks like he's in his 20"s.

"Bye, Johnny." Maka said as she left with father.

"I have to go too, till we again Johnny." Sora said.

"Yeah same here. See ya Johnny." Natsu said.

"Luffy, let's go granddad is waiting for us." A boy said to Luffy.

"Oiiiiii! Ace, I'm coming!" Luffy said as, he ran to his bother. The two boys then, left the park to go meet with their grandfather.

"Korra, it's time to go home." Her mother said who was waiting for her.

"Good bye, Johnny." Korra said as she left with her mother.

"I have to go too. Good bye, Johnny-kun." Moka said as she left for home.

"Well Johnny, me and Al are leaving. Don't forget, our promise." Ed said, as he and his bother left the park.

Johnny was very happy, that he finally had some friends. Even so, he knew he won't see them for a long time. But, still he was happy. He left the park, and on his way home.

"Hello, Johnny-kun." Johnny turned, to see his neighbor Yumi Tenshi a woman with long black hair, and glasses in her 30's who cared for him, even since he moved next door to her.

"Oh hello Yumi-san, what are you doing here?" Johnny asked.

"I was on my way home." Yumi said.

"Oh I see." Johnny said.

"Hey, Johnny-kun let's go home together, after all we are neighbors." She said with a gentile smile making Johnny blush.

"Okay, Yumi-san." Johnny said.

"Johnny-kun, will you join me for dinner? You see I made too much food, and well… it would be nice to someone over for dinner." Yumi said.

"Yes Yumi-san, I would like that very much!" Johnny said with joy.

That day was the happiest day of Johnny's life, and will remember now, and forever.

**XxxxX Flashback End XxxxX**

"Alright then… look out worlds here comes Johnny!" Johnny said, as he runs the rest of the way to school.

**XxxxX At School XxxxX**

Sitting in class Johnny reading a book, and learning about many things. But their, where his classmates at would give him trouble. A student named Hideta Anzai, and his gang always gave Johnny trouble at school or anywhere else.

"Hey freak!" One of his gang members said.

But, Johnny paid no attention.

"Hey, I'm talking too you, you FUCKING FREAK!"

Then, Hideta was in front of Johnny's desk slamming his hand on the desk.

"Don't, you hear me talking too you freak!?"

Johnny still didn't move an inch.

"Mr. Anzai are you, and your friends making trouble for other students again?" He turned to see the homeroom teacher Mr. Yamaji Shida, a tall man with black hair, and blue eyes wearing the usual dark blue suit with a red tie.

"Well, Mr. Anzai?" Mr. Yamaji said.

"Y-yes sir." Hideta replied, as he set back too his desk.

"Are you alright, Johnny-kun?" Mr. Yamaji asked.

"I'm fine, Mr. Yamaji." Johnny replied.

"Okay let's get, started. Alright then everyone today will be taking about the worlds, the people, and everything about them." Mr. Yamaji said.

"Okay, then can anyone tells us anything about the worlds? Mr. Yamaji asked.

The class remained silent till Johnny raised his hand.

"Ahh, yes Johnny-kun please tell us." Mr. Yamaji said.

"Please that freak, doesn't know a damn thing." Hindeta said, as the classroom laughed.

"Well Mr. Anzai, Johnny-kun's grades are the highest in the whole schools, and yours are the lowest of the class. Unlike you, Johnny-kun studies hard, well you go and make a jackass of yourself." Mr. Yamaji explained.

"Humph." Hindeta said in defeat.

"Johnny-kun as you where saying." Mr. Yamaji said.

"Yes Mr. Yamaji." Johnny replied

"There are many worlds in time, and spices they exist sense the beginning of time. There, are the five nations great of the ninja world. There, is also the soul society ruled by the soul reapers, who hurt down hollows that attack the souls of the living. The hollow world, Hueco Mundo is ruled by hollows nothing but, a world with endless sand. The ancient ones, say there is a sea in Hueco mundo but, no one has ever found it. Death city, is a world with Meisters, and their weapons that devour the evil souls of human demons called Kishi and witches. The magical world Fairy Tale is a place of sells, and magical creatures ruled by wizards, with marks on their bodies that unleashed incredible powers. The new world of the East blue seas, is a world with marines, and pirates fight over seas. There, are many islands and many sea monsters. The pirates, of that world sail to the Grand line too seek the greatest treasure of the East blue, One piece. The pirate, who gets to the grand line first, will be king of the pirates. A hundred and sixty three years ago, the four great nations lived in peace, and then the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar could stop them but, one day he disappeared. The water tribe siblings Sokka and Katara found the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Fire prince Zuko join together the stop Fire lord Ozai. Avatar Aang faced fire lord Ozai, and won the battle, and took Ozai's firebending away forever. About sixty years later, Avatar Aang married Katara, and had three children, Aang and his friends, built Republic city in the earth kingdom, for all benders to live in peace. Avatar Anng died at the age of 63. The famous battle between the legendry super saiyan Son Goku, and Frieza was on the world Namek, that was destroyed do too the farce battle. After the battle Son Goku and his friends, used the dragon balls to wish the world Namek back. And there is the heart of all worlds Kingdom hearts, is world of worlds, protected by the galaxies of the one true God. No mortal, has ever seen the heart of worlds. Kami was the greatest keyblade master, and God's left hand fifth general, of God's army of angels. He was the guardian of Kingdom hearts, and Gaea. One day 14 years ago, the heartless king tried to destroy the worlds but, Kami sacrifice himself to save us all. And there are many more, worlds to be discovered." Johnny explained.

"Nicely done Johnny-kun." Mr. Yamaji said.

"Thank you, sensei." Johnny said as he back in his desk.

As time pass the school day finally ended, Johnny headed home wondering what he would make for dinner. As Johnny was about to open his door, he heard someone call his name. He then turned, around to see his neighbor Yumi.

"Johnny-kun, would you like to come over for dinner?" Yumi asked.

"Oh Yumi-san, I would like too have dinner again." Johnny said with a smile.

Yumi opened her door, and take her shoes off, and left them by the door. Johnny followed next, taking his shoes off. Her house is spotless, nice, and clean the living room was small and her kitchen was average size with a small sick and oven.

"Mmm… is that Yumi-san"s, baked chicken and white rice with two bowl of miso reman, with the side of fishcake I smell?" Johnny said.

"Of course, it is Johnny-kun. Let's, eat shell we?" Yumi said.

"Yumi-san, may I say grace?" Johnny asked.

"You may." Yumi replied.

As they both bow their heads, to give God thanks for the food. After parrying, the two enjoyed the food. When, they finished dinner Johnny, help Yumi clean up the kitchen. It was getting late Johnny, put on his and was ready to walk out the door.

"Johnny-kun, thank you for helping me clean." Yumi said.

"No problem. Thank you, for the dinner Yumi-san." Johnny said.

"Johnny-kun, if there is anything you need, anything at all don't hastate to ask. Because, I'll always be here for you Johnny-kun." Yumi said with a gentile smile.

Johnny blushed and nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later then Yumi-san." Johnny said as he left her house.

At home Johnny took a nice long hot bath. After his bath, he garb a soda form his cooler box and laid down on his bed, thinking about tomorrow will bring. But, little did he know something was watching him. He then closes his eyes into his sleep.

**XxxxX Johnny's Dream XxxxX **

Johnny is standing in the middle of a street. He then heard someone crying.

"Why… why do they hate me?"

Johnny, saw himself as a little boy beaten badly and bleeding from his head covering his face with his hands.

"What… what is this?" Johnny thought.

"Why… why do they… **HATE ME**?" Someone or something hissed.

"What, the hell is this!?" Johnny was sacred beyond anything.

His younger self, removed his hands from his face, revealing his dark demonic hell black and yellow eyes with an evil wicked twisted smile. Johnny, slowly steps back away. A shadow hand garbs Johnny by the arm, trying to get free from the shadow's grip, another shadow hand garbs him by the leg.

"**You're, not going anywhere… my little plaything… Heh heh heh heh heh…"**

"W… what is this… a nightmare?" Johnny said, to himself as more and more shadow hands garbed him.

"**Ohhh… what's, wrong? Heartless, got your heart? Ha Ha ha ha ha ha!" **

Johnny's eyes widen in fear. He couldn't believe it the darkness all around him, he then stared in too a pure of demonic yellow eyes.

"**Don't worry… I'm not going to kill you… I just love, playing with people's hearts… I've been doing it, sense the beginning of time after all. Heh heh heh…" **

"Y… you're… the heartless king…" Johnny said in fear.

"**Surprised? You're a smart brat. But, then again the people of Gaea only hate you because of little old me. But I think it's about time to show my true form."** The king of the heartless said as the dark being was taking its true form**. **

As the heartless was taking form, it turns into a beautiful woman, with spiky purple, black long hair that reached her waist, and hips. With shoulder length black bangs. Her skin was flawless, showing two black marks on her face. She also had a round rear-end. Her breast size was about D or E cups, with the heartless emblem, in the middle of her chest. The emblem had a crown and two black wings on each. The crown on top of the emblem proofed, that she is the king of all the heartless. Her eyes were one of the scariest things about the female heartless, with her yellow eyes and black sclera. She whore a long black and purple kimono that showed, most of her breast. The kimono had a black sash with the heartless emblem, a red cloth, and two large sleeves. Johnny was completely shocked that the king of the heartless is a woman.

"**Heh heh, looks like someone is a bit shocked. You didn't know, the greatest heartless that ever existed is really a woman? Heh heh, how cute." **The female heartless, said well licking her lips.

Johnny couldn't help blushed, a bit do the true form of the king of the heartless. Still he did admit she is very beautiful. As the shadow hands, held him down. She slowing walked tours him putting her finger, on his chin making him look strait in too her eyes.

"**How sad, you are a bit handsome but… now, I'm going to take you're heart." **The female heartless said.

"…"

Johnny was filled with fear, as his sweat drop.

"**What? I said, I wasn't going to kill… but, that doesn't mean I could take your heart. You should feel honored, that your heart will be taken, by me. Heh heh, but don't worry, you'll be my personal heartless serviette. And if you be a good little heartless, and obey me, you can share my bed with me, and give me children when I rule all of the worlds. Now come… and give your heart to me." **The heartless said as she reaches for his heart.

"Come on, Johnny wake up! WAKE UP!" Johnny yelled to himself.

"**Oh this is not a dream. You see we're inside you're very own mind, heart, and soul. Just the two of us and no one can hear us. Heh heh heh. Now Johnny-kun, be a good boy and hold still." **The heartless king said, as she was continuing to take his heart.

Johnny closed his eyes thinking to himself that this is the end.

"_Is this the end? Yumi-san… Mr. Yamaji…"_ Johnny thought to himself.

"**WHAT!?" **The female heartless shouted.

A bright light appeared from Johnny's heart. He got free form the shadow hands he then looked down to see the light form his heart slowly fading away.

"**Humph! It appears that, Kami-teme had one last trick up his sleeve. I can't even, take your heart or harm you. Oh well… that doesn't mean, I can't have a little fun with you." **The king of heartless said.

"Wait, Kami?" Johnny replied.

"**Yes, Kami sealed me inside of you during our battle, 14 years ago. Damn him, for sealing me inside a human. You're safe for now, Johnny-kun. **The female heartless said.

"…"

"**When the time is right… you will be all mine Johnny-kun. **The female heartless said, as she licked her lips.

"Whatever… grandma." Johnny said in an impolite tone.

"**G… GRANDMA!? You little brat! My beauty is beyond any woman! How dear you!" **The female heartless said, in a very pissed off tone.

"Well, you said you where here since the beginning of time so, that means your very old… grandma." Johnny said.

The female heartless, sweat drops and had a blink face. She realized that he was right.

"**Okay, your right I'm old but, I'm still the most beautiful woman you'll ever saw. And, I'll help you from time to time. Because if you die Johnny-kun, I die as well." **The female heartless replied.

"Like I need you're help, grandma." Johnny said.

"_**He's very lucky I can't kill him for calling me, grandma." **_The female heartless thought to herself.

"Now, let me go back to my room already." Johnny said.

"**Will it kill you, to say please?" **The female heartless said, in annoyance.

"(Sigh) Please." Johnny said.

"**That's, better." **The heartless said, as she snap her fingers.

Johnny woke up, in his room. He sighs in relief, thanking God that he was still in one piece. As he was about to go back to sleep, something attacked him, he dodged rolled at the last minute.

"Damn it, its one thing after another." Johnny said, to himself.

Johnny saw his attackers, they were heartless (Shadows) a great number of them. The shadows jumped on Johnny, pinning him down. Johnny did very thing he could, to break free from the heartless. The light appeared again, slaying all the shadow heartless. He, opened his eyes, and in his hands was a keyblade.

"Is this a keyblade?" Johnny asked himself.

The keyblade's color sliver, the handle was gold and diamond. The keychain had a crown on the end, of the chain. (Similar to kingdom key) Johnny was amazed, at the legendry weapon, and then more shadow heartless appeared.

"Okay then, let's see what this keyblade can do." Johnny said.

Johnny sliced though the heartless, like they were butter. The shadows slowly backed away, the heartless soon opened a black portal sucking Johnny in. Johnny quickly grabbed his backpack, which was hanging on the hook of the wall. With all of his might, Johnny tried to hang on. But, the hook had broke, do to the great force of the black hole. Johnny got sucked in, the black portal.

"Damn it!" Johnny said, as he got sucked in the portal.

Hours later, Johnny awake. He saw his surroundings, he knew he, was not on Gaea anymore. He was in another world.

"Something tells me, I'm not on Gaea anymore." Johnny said, as he looked at the new world.

**Okay guys and girls that's the end of the first chapter, of The worlds of fantasy. I hoped you enjoyed it, I will update as soon as possible. Please review. sorry for any misspelling and till next, see ya. **


End file.
